


Like Luna in October

by Quinnathan



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Captain Marvel (2014), Cunnilingus, F/M, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 (2013), Legendary Star Lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnathan/pseuds/Quinnathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rescue mission goes wrong, Carol gives Peter a piece of her mind...and maybe a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Luna in October

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, so any commentary or suggestions would be fantastic.  
> As the rating would imply, this shit gets smutty.

“Goddammit, Quill!” Carol’s fist left a dent in the wall as Peter walked through the airlock behind her. “You nearly got us killed!” 

Peter’s mask folded back in on itself as he bent down to adjust his boots. “Damn, Carol, I said I was sorry. I’m still not used to the upgrade on these thrusters.”

“For the fiftieth time, it’s not the goddamn rocket boots.” Carol turned around to face him, looking him straight in the eye. “This was supposed to be a simple rescue mission, so you can imagine my surprise when that asteroid field was swarming with krutacking bounty hunters.” Carol’s pointed her index finger right at Peter’s nose, as her left hand was clenched in a fist at her side. “I thought you said you took care of it.”

Peter backed off, exaggerating a shrug. “I thought I did! How was I supposed to know this Knife guy runs things outside of Viderdoom?” He looked at Carol with a smirk. “But babe, I’m the Legendary Star-Lord. I’m gonna attract attention no matter where I go.”

“UGH” Carol threw up her hands and stormed off, leaving a trail of hot air behind her. Peter just stood there, speechless for a minute, thinking to himself, _Why does that line never work?_

Carol stomped into her room and looked for a door to slam. “Dammit, this is why I miss my apartment,” she murmured as it slid quietly shut. Chewie crawled out from under the bed, and looked at Carol inquisitively. “Yes, I am mad again.” Chewie mewed quietly. “Yes, at Peter!” She slipped off her notably laser-burned suit and threw on some shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Throwing herself down on her bed, she continued to rant. “I’m tired of him. He’s arrogant, he’s stubborn, and he doesn’t care about anyone but himself!” She tried to relax, but couldn’t quite get comfortable. _Ugh, I can’t even sit still, that’s how pissed I am._ Carol got up, to the complaints of Chewie. “I know, I know, but I don’t want to sit down.” She looked around her room, at the clothes thrown seemingly everywhere. “And I haven’t done laundry since I left Earth.”

Bending down to pick up her suit, Carol just couldn’t stop thinking about Peter. “God, and his music taste is terrible. Blue Swede? Ugh.” She looked at an old workout shirt that had been there since day one. I should probably just burn this one. Energy surrounded her hand, and the shirt disintegrated. She continued collecting clothing. “And he thinks he’s so special just cause he’s not entirely human. News flash, Peter--you’re not the only one around here with alien DNA.” Carol moved to her closet, and starting loading her clothes into the machine, imitating Peter in a husky voice. “I’m the Legendary Star Lord, and my hair is as golden as Luna in October.” She threw her whites into the basket. “I’m the Legendary Star Lord, and my gun can fire hurricanes.” She started to pour detergent. “I’m the Legendary Star Lord and I--”

“I don’t really sound like that, do I?” Carol turned around to see Peter standing in her doorway, leaning to one side, and smirking.

“What the hell, Quill?!” Carol yelled. She was surprised and angry, less at Peter being there, and more at herself for not noticing him. _Damn space doors._ “On Earth, we have this thing called knocking.”

Peter stepped inside. “You know, I tried that a couple of times, but it’s just not satisfying. No one ever got to see Tony Stark naked by knocking.”

Carol sighed. “I don’t even want to know. Just come on in, why don’t you. It’s not like you need permission or anything.”

Peter chuckled. “You know, I was coming to apologize, but somehow seeing, and more importantly, hearing this, is so much better.”

Carol turned around, pretending to work on her laundry. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Anyway, I’m really busy right now, and I don’t accept your apology.”

“Luna in October, really? And you know what, just for that, I withdraw my apology, because I want one from you.”

Carol balked. “From me? What for?” 

Peter smiled, saying, “Well, I have a reputation to keep up, and I’m not a fan of slanderous impersonation.”

Carol walked right up to Peter and yelled in his face. “I don’t really know much about you, except that you are an annoying, selfish, pain in the ass! You can’t even fly that well, and you know how I know? I was in the goddamn Air Force! You’re just an upjumped royal bast--”

Carol’s mouth had suddenly become otherwise occupied, as Peter kissed her passionately. Carol let out an involuntary moan before pushing off of him. “Quill, you son of a bitch!” Carol slapped him across the face as she moved her back against the wall.

“Ow!” Peter rubbed his cheek. “I’m gonna need that later.”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Peter shrugged. “Feeling out the moment? I mean, come on, I’ve had the hots for you since you got up here. Did you really miss that?”

“That is not where this was going!” Carol could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

“Really? Because that mmmm”, Peter said, cartoonishly imitating Carol, “spoke volumes! And you know, if you wanna go the other way, I’ve got some stuff to say about you!” Peter’s voice rose as he became angrier.

“Ha!” Carol guffawed sarcastically. “Like what?!”

“First of all, you’re making a fine mess of my side of the galaxy! Space is nothing like Earth, and you don’t know the culture out here like I do.”

“Well at least I’m trying to clean up the mess your dad made!”

“There! Right there! You can’t even separate me from my father, even though I didn’t even know he existed for two thirds of my life! And you never, ever ask for help! You’re always just jetting off to some other planet and deciding that’s who you’re gonna save today. You could be cornered by the entirety of the Spartax fleet and still not say you need help! You’d get a lot more done if you would just ask for a goddamned hand sometimes!”

As he shouted, Peter came closer and closer to Carol until his hand was above her shoulder, against the wall, and their faces were just inches apart. Carol was speechless, as she looked into Peter’s eyes. “Well you know what, Star-Lord?” She reached her hand up to touch his hair. “Maybe we just shouldn’t say anything.” 

Carol grabbed Peter’s golden locks and pulled him in for a kiss. Their warm lips gave way to their tongues, as Carol slipped hers in to mingle with Peter’s. Peter pressed harder, pushing his chest against hers, feeling her breasts pressed against him as she spread herself out on the wall. He could feel himself stiffening as the kiss went on. He had to break it off, to give himself a chance to breathe. 

Carol laughed lightly and rubbed her thigh across his crotch. “Damn, Quill. That was fast. Do you not get as much as you say?”

“Shut up,” Peter muttered, as he moved in to kiss Carol’s neck. Carol gasped as his lips caressed her collarbone, and her shoulders, and that one spot right behind her ears, and goddammit Quill had no right to make her feel this good. She grabbed his hair and pulled him back up to her lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth and then breaking off, pulling his lower lip with her teeth. “You know, Quill,” she said, pulling off her shirt, “There are other places that could use your attention.” Carol unhooked her bra, and Peter stared in awe.

“I’m looking at Captain Marvel’s boobs. Holy shit, these are Captain Marvel’s boobs.”

Carol rolled her eyes. “Dammit Peter, when are you going to learn--” she pulled his head to her chest--“that there are better things to do with your mouth than talking?”

As Peter kissed her chest she started to pull his shirt off, scratching his back as his mouth moved to her nipple, licking and sucking while his hand pushed her against the wall, slowly moving downwards. Peter could hear her breath quicken as he started to put his fingers in her waistband. He quickly drew his hand back up to her breasts teasing them as he moved his mouth back to her neck. Carol could practically feel him smirking as he nibbled. “Quill, if you want to play this game,”she began, pushing her hand into his pants, “You should know I’m better at it.” 

Peter felt the air leave his body as Carol’s fingers grazed his balls. She wrapped her warm hand around his shaft and stroked. She grinned as she heard his moans, and stroked faster. She felt him tense up and stopped, putting her hand on his back, lazily drawing circles with her fingernails as she kissed him softly. “So, what have you got for me now, Quill?”

Peter responded by kissing down her neck, then her chest, lingering on her nipples, and then down her stomach. He pulled down her shorts quickly, and she gasped as his tongue grazed her wet slit. Carol arched her back, pushing her hips outward. He responded by drawing back, kissing her thighs, teasing her outer lips with his tongue. He smiled to himself, as Carol thrust harder toward his face. Finally, he gave in, and gave her one long lick, from the bottom to the top. He tasted how wet she was, something he’d been wanting for weeks. He felt her quiver as his tongue reached her clit, and lingered there for a few seconds, giving it a few strokes. He looked up at her to see her head back, with her mouth open, gasping for breath. He could only imagine that her eyes were closed as one hand tightened its grip on his hair, and the other grasped the wall for support. Peter, still smiling, went to work.

Carol could feel herself convulsing as Peter tongued her clit, speeding up to match her heart rate. She closed her thighs around his head and tried to stifle her moans. But as one broke through, Peter just increased his intensity. Carol bucked her hips, drawing him in closer, closer, right there, right there, right fucking there, goddammit! She could barely breathe, but she didn’t need to, she just needed Peter, right now, right fucking now. She felt him put a finger inside her, still licking, still sucking, and she tightened her thighs even more. She moaned as he fucked her with one finger and then two, going faster, faster. She was close to the edge. “Fuck, Quill, you’re gonna make me--”

Peter couldn’t tell what Carol was saying and he didn’t care. He just sucked her clit, relishing the taste of her in his mouth as he added another finger, stroking her walls, feeling for that one spot, right there, that would push her over. He felt her thighs squeeze the side of his head, and he pushed faster, he licked faster. He knew what was coming.

Carol felt her entire body tighten, as if the atmosphere had suddenly become more dense. She felt herself curling inward, squeezing Peter’s head, his fingers, when, all at once, just as his finger hit that one spot, and right as his tongue flicked her wet, swollen clit, she let go. Gasps wracked her body as she writhed with the pleasure of her orgasm, her head snapping back as she felt Peter, still going, still fucking her with his fingers and tongue, as she squeezed his fingers, and scratched his shoulders, resisting the urge to to just fucking bite his neck.

As Peter felt Carol’s breathing slow, he let up, eventually coming to a stop, removing his fingers and making a show of licking them, not that Carol noticed. She had slid down to the floor while Peter ate her, her back still against the wall. Peter was on his knees in front of her moving his mouth slowly back up her body, until he reached her neck, and remained there, kissing tenderly. Carol lazily ran her fingers through his hair. “Like Luna in October,” she whispered under her breath.

Peter paused. “What was that, babe?”

Carol blushed. “I said you could use a haircut.”

“Riiight.” Peter smiled, and moved in, kissing her slowly.

Carol broke first. “You know,” she said, “your pants are still on. I don’t think that’s quite fair.”

Peter shot up and began pulling off his pants. Carol laughed as he stumbled over them, hopping on one foot, struggling to maintain his balance. Somehow he got them off, revealing his boxers-- white and covered with racoon faces.

“Really, Quill?”

Peter blushed. “Secret Santa last year. Rocket bought them as a gag gift. I would’ve thrown them away but…”

“They’re really comfortable, aren’t they?”

“Yes!” Peter practically beamed. “I don’t know what it is about those Xandarian textile mills, but they know how to let a guy’s junk breathe.” He rubbed the sides with his palms. “And they’re so soft!” He looked at Carol with a smile. “Come here and feel.”

Carol pushed herself up, and walked towards the edge of her bed to meet Peter. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers, in a slow, passionate kiss. She pushed herself against him, feeling his chest against hers, feeling him getting harder as her hands moved from his neck to his hips, her fingers darting in and out of his waistband. 

Peter broke the kiss, moaning into Carol’s hair. “Baaabe, come oooon.” 

Carol, who had moved her lips and teeth to his neck, stopped abruptly. She stepped back, put her hands on his shoulders and pushed. Peter landed on the bed with a soft “oof”. “Come on what?”, Carol asked, in a quiet, sultry voice. A smirk began to form as she bent over the bed, lowering herself over Peter’s legs and kissing upwards.

“Pleeeease.” Peter moaned as Carol dragged her body over his. Her lips lingered on his thigh, and then jumped to his waist. She paused on his stomach. “Please what?”

He gasped as he felt her breasts brush his crotch. “I need you.”

Carol, now up to his chest, looked him in the eye. “What do you need?” Her mischievous grin extended to her eyes.

Peter, without breaking his gaze, whispered, “I need you to touch me.”

Carol stretched to his mouth and kissed him, teasing him with her tongue, and then lifted herself off of him. She sat on her knees by his waist, and rubbed the front of his boxers. “They really are soft. What’s inside them? Not so much.”  
Peter started to squirm.

Carol pulled his boxers off with one hand, dropping them over the side of the bed as her other hand grasped his shaft. She heard a soft rumble escape his throat as she teased the sensitive head with her thumb. It was already sticky with drops of precum. She smiled and lowered her head, starting with a kiss at the base and then trailing her tongue from the bottom to the top. She took his head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, feeling Peter’s body tense up with a sharp intake of breath.  
Peter stretched his head backwards as Carol lowered her head, biting his lips as she teased him with his tongue. His right hand clenched the sheets below him. “Damn, Carol,” he whispered, reaching for her ass.

Carol slapped his hand away playfully. “Mmm-mmm,” she hummed, slowly shaking her head, still holding him in his mouth. She felt a shiver go through him body as the vibrations hit. Carol lifted her head up, looking Peter in the eye. Still working him with one hand, she said, “No touching,” and went back down, bobbing slowly.

Peter moaned. She knew exactly what she was doing. He felt her head turn slightly as she dragged her lips upward. There was a small pop as she came off the head. Then she gave it a light lick, and closed her mouth around it again, going down faster every time, and coming up even more slowly, dragging it out as she tasted all of him. He could feel his whole body tensing up, as his back started to arch. But he wasn’t ready yet-- not like this.

Peter turned his head on his side to get a better look at Carol, he reached out, bent forward just enough, and--

Carol’s heart skipped a beat as Peter’s fingers entered her. She was still sensitive from earlier, but Peter started gently, curling his fingers forward. She felt how easily he moved, and released just how wet she still was. This was too much. It felt so good, she could barely concentrate. But she wouldn’t stop. Not yet. 

Peter steadily increased his speed, becoming even more excited as Carol moaned, never taking her mouth off of him. She had sped up too, and he felt the pressure rising. But he still wasn’t ready. Instead, he tried to sit up reaching forward and grabbing Carol under the arm, pulling her up to kiss her with his free hand, still fucking her with the other. She moaned into his mouth, and Peter felt more than just a few teeth tugging at his lips. She eventually broke off, breathless, gasping into his neck. 

Peter slowed down, eventually pulling his fingers out. He rubbed her back, saying, “You know, there is one more thing I’d like to do…”

Carol sighed and looked up. “Peter, I’d love to, but I’m not on the pill, and I don’t have any--”

“Pants. Front right pocket.” 

Carol looked at him in a mix of surprise and disgust. “You thought you’d need one?”

“No! Not at all, it’s just…” Peter looked away, blushing. “I like to always have one. You never know who you’re gonna end up with out here.” He turned around, watching Carol stifle a giggle. “And hey,” he said, trying to sound serious, “I don’t wanna catch Space Herpes.”

Carol pushed off the bed, rolling her eyes, and started rummaging through his pants. She found a small foil package, with a raccoon head on it. This one was winking. “Really?”

Peter shrugged, catching the condom as she tossed it. “He says he makes a lot of credits from the merchandising.” He tore open the wrapper and rolled the condom on. He started to get up from the bed, when--

“Whoa, where do you think you’re going?” Carol crawled back onto the bed until she was face to face with Peter. He was propping himself up on his elbows. “I don’t recall telling you to get up. She let her weight fall on Peter, and he fell backwards, his back cushioned by the mattress, and his front by her breasts. Carol spread out on top of him, lacing her fingers behind his head as she kissed him softly. She started to move her hips back and forth, just enough that Peter could feel her ass cheeks stroking the head of his cock.  
Peter moaned and began to thrust upward, wrapping his arms around Carols back and squeezing her tightly. He moved his mouth to her shoulder and began to kiss and lick, slowly and then faster, until she cried out as he bit her playfully.

Carol pushed Peter’s head back down, and pulled her knees forward, lifting up her lower half. She slowly lowered herself onto him, moaning softly as she felt him sliding in. She pushed herself upright, smiled, and started to move her hips.

Peter watched as her smile turned to gasps of pleasure, and soon found himself moaning as she rode him. He thrusted upwards, his back arched, trying to match her speed, needing to go deeper, harder, faster. She felt her squeezing him and gasped, but still kept going.

Carol, never stopping, leaned down over Peter. “You like this, Quill?”

“Oh yeah,” Peter gasped between breaths.

Carol moaned, and kissed his neck as he began to thrust faster, pausing for a few bites that excited him even more. “You want to fuck me harder?”

“Yes!” Peter was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He could feel her all through him, feel her body moving something inside of him.

Carol pushed herself upright and stopped moving. She looked Peter in the eyes, and said, “Then grab my fucking hips.”

Peter obliged, reaching for Carol’s subtly outlined hipbones, getting a good grip on both of them.

“Now,” Carol said, drawing herself forward and upward, until just the tip remained inside her, “PUSH!”

Peter’s breath vanished a Carol slammed herself backwards. Lust coursing through his veins, he caught up, and pulled her forward, moving her hips as she rode him, forcing her back and forth, pushing himself deeper inside of her, as she began to moan, and then cry out, changing in pitch as she moved. She squeezed him as he pulled forward and threw herself backwards as he pushed. Their entire bodies were moving. Peter could feel himself losing control. “Fuck! Oh fucking hell!”

Carol knew that tone. “Not yet you don’t!” She put one hand behind herself for balance, and reached town to rub her clit as he moved her. She felt herself getting closer the harder he fucked her, felt his cock hitting just the right spot, right there, just a little more. She rubbed harder, and faster. 

Peter saw what she was doing and pushed deeper. He was so close, he could barely hold it in. He felt himself starting to convulse, felt it boiling over as she rode him, and then--

A gasp wracked Carol’s body as she came. She cried out, and pushed herself further, clenching Peter’s stiff cock as she felt it pulse inside of her. She had known he was close, but her orgasm had pushed him over the edge.

Peter slowed to a stop as he felt himself come. His still-hard cock was surrounded by the sticky contents of his condom. He watched Carol pull herself off of him as he struggled to catch his breath. He let his spine relax as Carol curled up at his side, kissing his cheek, and nuzzling his neck. He turned his head to the right and put an arm around her, kissing the top of her head. “Hey Babe, can you--”

Carol reached behind her to the nightstand, and passed Peter a box of tissues. “Incinerator’s on the other end.”

“Thanks.” Peter threw the trash over the edge of the bed, where it disintegrated in a containment field. He turned over, intertwining his legs with Carol’s. After kissing her tenderly, he broke off. “You know what,” he said, nose to nose with Carol, “this was really nice. I think I needed this.” 

He nuzzled her ear, nibbling a bit on the lobe. Carol giggled. “I think I did too,” she said. She thought she heard him whisper “Yes!” under his breath. “What was that?”, she said with a smirk.

Peter quickly looked away. “Nothing at all! Um…” He desperately wracked his brain for a way to recover. “I was saying that we should do this again some time.” He stumbled over the words, his voice cracking on “time”.

“Some time?” Carol feigned offense, then giggled as Peter’s face dropped. “Easy, Quill. I agree, we should.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips, then nuzzled into his chest.

“Now rest up,” said Carol. “Unless we get a distress call between now and morning, I figure some time can be in a few hours.” She closed her eyes.

Peter would’ve fist pumped if his arms weren’t wrapped around her. Instead, he kissed the top of Carol’s head and moved one arm up to stroke her hair. “Like Luna in October,” he whispered, and closed his eyes. 

Unseen by Peter Quill, with her cheek against his chest, Carol Danvers smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to hadrons_collide whose Peter Quill fic "yeah you turn me on" was incredibly inspirational/influential/generally life-changing for me. You should all go check it out.


End file.
